


Enterprise Baby

by CrimsonRobin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Mpreg, Multi, OCC - Freeform, Post - Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRobin/pseuds/CrimsonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to re-start my series: Enterprise Baby, Beginning with T'Rem, the first Enterprise baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to restart this series due to the fact that i left out a lot of information on how T'Rem is.  
> She is probably one of my most complicated and favorite characters to describe.  
> Also, i am not good with sticking with the personalities, so please forgive me if its way OCC ^^;
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine.

Spock stared as his stomach thorough the mirror in disbelief.  
 _Impossible, inaccurate, irrelevant._  
Spock tilted his head as he raised his shirt higher to examine it more. He raised an eyebrow at it.  
 _Illogical, impassible._  
He thought, he must have picked up a space parasite.  
 _Wrong._  
Spock cleared his head, he had previously been 'worried' about this a while back. Him and Jim had been currently been lovers for about 10 months, he started noticing another presence in mind every time he gave Jim a Vulcan kiss on the bridge, the light jolt of happiness that came from neither him or Jim's emotions, but from a completely different source. One he did not even recognize.  
His body temperature had changed dramatically the past few months, his apatite and sexual cravings changed completely and his sleep habits had been prolonged.  
Spock raised an eyebrow, his calculations would point to one and only reason for causing. Only to rule it out by logic because when he was younger. Many of the healers had told him he was sterile and could never produce or carry an offspring even with the help of science. Spock concentrated harder at the tiny bump that was no bigger than maybe a two month pregnancy, until Jim came in.

Spock quickly dropped his uniform shirt. The blue science division shirt covered the bump and showed to sings of change, and for that Spock was grateful.  
"There you are!" Jim smiled as he gave Spock a chaste kiss "I was looking everywhere for you, i was worried that you skipped breakfast again, you know how illogical that is right?" he smirked.  
"My apologizes Jim, i ran into some..." Spock was searching for the correct word. His suspicions have not been cleared up, so there was no use in making it apparent what was happening. "issues..." it came out more deadpan then he wished it to be.  
"Aha" Jim replied as he raised an eyebrow "Fine keep you Vulcan secrets, ill find out sooner than later" he smiles as he trotted out of the room given Spock a wink.  
"Captain i assure you Vulcan's don't..." He tried to explain  
"YES THEY DO~!" Jim screamed from the hall. Spock let out a quick sigh and followed him into his next shift.

It was only 34 minutes into their shift when Spock started to feel himself grow hotter, it had come to the point which it was uncomfortable. Letting out soft sighs and in taking his breath.  
Jim lifted an eyebrow at him, both Jim and Uhura saw something was wrong. They gave each other concerning looks, it all went downhill for Spock went the turbulence appeared. It was nothing like the turbulence on Earth or even on Vulcan.  
Spock grew increasingly more sick and his vision blurred. His calculations on what he overruled a good 40 minutes before his shift where growing higher and higher as his symptoms did. And he wondered if his mother ever felt like this? because he wasn't sure if this was the normal side effects that a human mother or Vulcan mother experienced.  
He quickly overruled that is was commune for humans to experience this, and narrowed it down that this was a common side affect for Vulcan's, more commonly Vulcan males.  
He never did hear Jim cries to him as he stood up quickly, the heat and the fog covering his head where overwhelming to the point that he collapsed on the floor.  
 _Spock...Spock!...SPOCK...SPOCK!..._  
He could barley hear anything, his eyes opened a fraction, revealing Jim holding his head, apparently he was quick enough to catch him. He was cradling his skull as his blue eyes shone.  
Uhura dropped to her knees next as she gaped, looking worried at Spock. Jim was baking something at the Ensigns.  
 _McCoy!...Call Dr. McCoy!..._  
Spock's ears where ringing as McCoy stepped into the bridge, touching the side of his neck as he looked scared. Common human emotion.  
McCoy gave him sweet relief as he heard the hiss of the hypospray, blackness greeted him like a blanked. Although something came to a great shock and a comforting sound.  
He heard a heartbeat.

Spock woke up in his own mind.  
It was design to look like the deserts of Vulcan, the town of _Shi'Kahr_ blazing in the distance, many mountains and rock formations and then their was the ever so growing oasis with the forest path behind him. That was basically the growing link that him and Jim carried. If he where to jump into the oasis's water, he would find the beautiful growing bond that he shared with Jim giving it life. If he was in his mind, that means he went into shock and into a healing trance. That did not vote well for him when he woke up to a emotional human.  
But then he heard some giggling.  
Spock snapped out of his thoughts and turned quickly, to reveal a small child. This small child was female, with long black hair that extended all the way to her torso. She wore a white summer dress with a Starfleet insignia on the bottom hem of the dress. He could not see her face, however her smile reminded that of his mother.  
He stood still staring at the child as she giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she did so. he could see her ears where pointed as his and he wondered if this was one of his many bonds that where stored in his mind that had gotten lose. He was in a healing trance so it would not be uncommon.  
She giggled again. This time having her arms behind her hands as she turned quickly, and bolted for the oasis. Spock ran after her, she was much quicker and he kept on hearing the giggling as she ran into the forest past the oasis. Then a new sound appeared, the sound he heard before entering this healing trance. It was the heart beat.  
 _Cease your movement child!_ he tried to call out.  
The child went on all fours as they came into a dead end. Spock let out a sigh as he would be able to catch the child, until she dug through the bush and vanished.  
Spock looked perplexed because he has never _knew_ there was more to his mind. Spock got on his knees and he experimentally put his hand through the bush, feeling comforting heat from the other side. A type of heat familiar to the sun rays of Vulcan and New Vulcan.  
Spock dug his way in to see a a small lake, surrounded by growing white lily flowers around it, its roots extending all the way to nearby trees and into the lake. Forming a beautiful pattern everywhere it intertwined.  
Spock looked bewildered, the child was standing right in front of him, near the water.  
 _Fascinating_  
The child giggled again, still keeping her head to low for him to see.  
 _who are you_ he spoke out.  
The child smiled wider, she started to step back. Spock wanted to reach out but then there was a sudden light. It became so blinding he covered his eyes.  
 _Ko-mekh_

Spock woke up with the blinding light of the sickbay, he heard the chitchatted of Dr. McCoy and Jim.  
"Jim his ratings where of the charts, it was either A) This pon farr mambo jumbo, or B) he wound himself getting this life sucking parasite from a visiting planet!"  
"No, no, NO! He already went through Pon Farr, and you know that god damn well, Bones! And have you seen him? he was in peek conditions until now! There has to be another reason." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. His posture would read as he was annoyed at the Doctor.  
"The other option is out of the question!" McCoy let out "In all his records it said, he was sterile and wouldn't be able to reproduce mini Spock's!"  
Jim looked upset in that notion. Spock thought is was a good time to let them know he was awake.  
"Spock!" Jim let out a breath of relief. He literally pounced him and started kissing him all over.  
Making out the words of 'So worried' and 'Oh god' and some 'I'm going to kill you! i was so worried'. He also got brief emotions transfers which where mostly: _loveyouloveyouloveyou/worriedworriedworried/guiltguiltguil._  
"Ashaya, i assure you. I am in peek health." He tried reassuring.  
"Bullshit! you passed out on me Spock! _PASSED.OUT!_ " Yes, Jim was indeed worried.  
"Mind explaining to the class what the hell happened Spock?" McCoy let out as he scanned him again "God damn THING!" He snarled "Why the hell ain't you working?!"

Spock was interested now. What he had seen just sealed in what his whole conclusion was.  
"What is it doctor?" Spock asked coolly  
"This damn results don't match ANYTHING from your last scans! they don't even look remotely like any Vulcan scans!" He scowled as he tapped the machine "The only reading it shows up so have the same pattern is that of a PREGNANT Vulcan!" he hissed as he looked like he wanted to throw the offending piece of equipment.

"Bones don't be ridiculous, of course his not-"  
"That is correct doctor, I am in fact carrying a child."  
At this point the room was silent. McCoy and Jim's mouths gaped. McCoy ran his hands through his head as Jim mouth went wider open as if he was contemplating if he wanted to faint, or just get drunk.  
"And you know this...how?" McCoy said as he brought up a chair for him and Jim. They sat down next to the biobed he resided on.  
"I discovered this today at 8.55 AM ship time. I had increased in all my senses and have encountered a small bump on my stomach." He watched Jim as his face became softer and softer.  
"Keep going" McCoy interrupted.  
"As you may know Doctor. Vulcan's do not 'show' any means of being pregnant if only for the last 3-5 months. That would be equivalent as showing as much as a pregnant human at 2-4 months." He paused, both Jim and McCoy's eyes darted at his stomach. Jim's eyes went larger as McCoy lifted his garments showing the bump.  
"I am approximately 6.5 months pregnant."  
"I need a drink" McCoy let out as he stood up and exited the room.  
"A baby?" Jim let out quietly as he stared at the bump "An actual baby, an Infant, a kid?" Jim rested a hand on his him while his thumb traced the small bump.  
"Jim, i realize our jobs would be at risk due to this. I will terminate if that's what you-" Jim kissed Spock. Jim wrapped his hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss.  
"Don't you, EVER say that Spock!" He kissed him again "I'm so happy! so, so happy!" Jim smiled "Spock we're having a baby!" he kissed him again and again.  
"Jim, it is a female" he let out, Jim looked at him with a big grin on his face "A girl? a baby girl for us? Damn Spock, she will woo all the boys in"  
"If they even try to-" Jim let out a laugh as he snuggled his stomach, placing an ear on it. Spock thought it was illogical, he could not hear the baby.  
"Hi baby girl, its you're daddy!" Jim smiled.  
 _Although_ Spock thought as Jim talked away to their baby _I will indulge this human once again._ Spock let out a tiny smile.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where T'Rem picks the perfect timing to pop out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to my lovely Beta Lily who helped me correct my story!!! I really hope she will stay as my beta for future stories :D I'm also looking for other beta's if their interested ^^ 
> 
> Also, all other mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also thank you so much for the awesome feedback on the last chapter! And thank you for being patient.

_Pain._  
Spock shifted uncomfortably as he moved his mate in the process.  
"What's wrong?" Jim looked up from Spock's belly "Are you okay Spock?" he asked.  
"She is merely moving Jim. I will remind you she is quite big at this time" Spock frowned as another sharp pain hit him. It was extremely unpleasant.  
"Big?" Jim looked at Spock’s stomach again, he looked like he was in his first Trimester.   
"Jim, I will remind you that I am 7 months 4 weeks and 5 days pregnant." Spock responded  
Jim smiled at him as he went back to his stomach, kissing it and placing his ear next to it. He did that as often as possible, mostly when Spock was on his PADD.  
"I must mention, my father will be joining us as he desires to be present for the birth" Spock said as he tapped on his PADD. Jim flinched as he heard that, he was fucking _scared_ of Sarek. They only had a preliminary bond and that did not bode well for him. Jim smiled forcefully and asked, "And when will he get here?"   
"Presently"

At that moment, the door of their room chime as if someone had used an override code, and there he was. Standing there as he waited to enter the room, Jim jumped in sitting position, Spock didn't even _flinch_ , his eyes where glued to the PADD.  
"Father" Spock said coolly.  
"Son, Captain" He stared at Jim. Jim gave an uneasy smile and saluted him with the _ta'al._  
Sarek returned the favor in saluting him as well and then made a beeline for his son. Spock raised one hand in the air, his fingers looked like he was reaching out to grab something, fingers only slightly bent. Sarek did the same motion and they barely touched their fingertips together, after that their hands returned to their original placing.  
Jim frowned in confusion, he only knew that in Vulcan, kissing was with the middle and index finger extended. He had never seen that type before.  
Spock placed the PADD on his lap and looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow, sensing his confusion through their bond.

"What is the matter Ashaya?" Spock asked as he followed Sarek with his eyes as he inspected the room.  
"What was that thing you just did? The-" Jim imitated the same movement they did before and looked at him like a lost puppy. The corners of Spock's lips twitched slightly. .  
"That is how we kiss close family members Jim, it is equivalent to a kiss on a cheek from a parent," he paused “It is called _Pi’maat shok_ ”.  
"Really?" Jim smiled "So we will do that to our daughter?"   
"It is female?" Sarek asked, turning quickly from his task. "She is female?" Sarek asked again.  
Spock nodded slowly looking at his father.  
"I must congratulate you Spock" He said "I am very proud of you...your mother would have been proud my son"  
"Thank you Fath-"  
 _Pain, Pain, Pain_  
Spock flinched again, now both Jim and Sarek were looking at him now intensely.  
"I am fine" He said. Jim raised an eyebrow, while Sarek narrowed his eyes at him  
"'Fine has many definitions"   
"I am well Father" Spock replied blandly.  
Jim forgot his concentration on his mate when his communicator went off  
"Captain, you are needed at the bridge"   
"I'm on my way" Jim stood up and looked at Spock in the eye "Stay."  
"Jim I must protest-" Spock began.  
"Sarek don't let him leave this room" Jim kissed Spock and left ran to the bridge   
"Father-"  
"Leaving in your present state of health would be most illogical. Let me see the child" Sarek lifted his hand in offering, Spock opened his mouth and began to speak, but was interrupted by blaring alarms.  
. They were under attack. .

The Enterprise shook violently, Jim ran into the bridge as everyone panicked.  
"What happened?!"  
“Sir! the ship is under attack!” A very distressed ensign spoke as she tried to keep the shields steady.  
“Shields at 67% and dropping Captain! these things are powerful!” Sulu spoke as he stirred the Enterprise out of fire, dodging some torpedoes. Jim looked in horror at the main screen. He could hear the aliens speak to him, but he couldn't understand a thing. They were a pale hue, with tentacles for mouths and wore black robes. They looked angry. The Enterprise shook again, Jim almost falling this time, but what caught his attention was Spock entering labor. 

**-Sickbay-**  
“I want all the fucking healers from this ship NOW!” McCoy screamed, wheeling Spock into the sickbay. “I don’t care what they are doing, tell them to drop EVERYTHING! Spock is going into premature labor.”  
“No” Spock panted, looking everywhere. Jim was gone, his baby was in distress. “Father!” he moaned. The pain had increased.   
“My son please calm yourself” Sarek spoke.  
Spock screamed. Sarek placed his fingers on Spock’s meld points, trying to take some of Spock’s pain. Spock let out a sigh of relief as his father and other healers probed his mind, trying to calm him and make him more comfortable.   
“Jim” he whimpered as a tear rolled down his face. The two healers in the room were both male, one of them helped Spock of off his back and into a more comfortable position. He sat on his heels with his back arched and hands firmly pressed on the biobed. Spock felt the pressure relieved from his back as the baby moved downwards. His mind was numbing and releasing the tension the bond between him and his daughter. Five other healers came rushing in with the nurses that were sent out to fetch them. Three of the five healers looked like they were pulled out their sleep, and thrown into the chaos, while the other two had their navy blue uniforms torn.   
“Spock! Itisha kro’ kan-bu daifu?” T’Sai said as she prepared herself in her medical gear.  
“Flakosh! flakosh! kusut...” Spock hissed out.   
“Dr. McCoy! The baby is in distress!” T’Rim spoke out as she pressed her hand on Spock’s belly “We have minutes before she stops receiving oxygen” Spock gasped out a cry. Sarek was getting a number of alarming emotions coursing through his body from Spock.   
“My son…” he tried his very best to calm his little one.  
“Spock, you must push her out, you must do it Spock!” Lorot spoke, pressuring Spock’s back as he ran it up and down, trying to move the baby’s head down.  
“No!” Spock let out as another wave of pain wracked his body. He hissed and pulled at the sheets of the biobed as the ship shook. The healers were going crazy trying to keep the young Vulcan, and his child alive. The ship was hit again and Spock screamed out, causing Sarek to mentally and physically flinch. All the healers swore and Spock’s monitors went haywire.  
“That’s it! We are operating now!” McCoy barked out orders, “I want three of my staff, and three healers in there!” The healers prepped Spock and moved him to the operating room.  
“Father please!” Spock cried out “She is too young! She will die Father! I fear! I fear!”  
“My son, oh my son” Sarek caressed his forehead and mind “She will live my son, she is strong”.  
“McCoy from bridge” Jim’s voice was heard “Dammit Jim! McCoy is damn busy!” McCoy growled.  
“Pass me to him, he is screaming bloody murder through our bond”   
“Good God Jim-”  
“NOW BONES!” Jim growled out.  
Bones placed the small comm next to Spock.  
“Spock? Ashayam, oh god are you okay?” Jim spoke tenderly to him.  
“I am scared Jim, our baby,I fear…”   
“Don’t. Oh god don’t Spock. I’m here, I promise you” Jim was regretting not being with Spock, he could feel fear coursing through the bond.  
The medical staff began the operation while Jim talked to him about what was happening on the bridge, how he wasn't hurt. They started to talk about the baby, and what she would look like.  
Sarek was beside Spock, petting his head, taking away his pain. Spock felt something being removed from him and sent a surge of panic through the bond. He went silent and watched as McCoy pulled something out, it was very small, and was a light shade of blue.  
Jim was frantically talking to him through the comm, but Spock was not hearing a word he said. Sarek tried to make him go back to his original position, tried to keep him still. Spock’s eyes were wide as he saw the other healers trying to resuscitate the little thing.   
“Give me her” The doctors were closing him up, while some where trying to hold him down “Give me her!”.  
“Spock! My son cease your movement!” Sarek tried to hold him down, but he kept twisting his head towards the pile of healers surrounding the little thing. “Spock! please rest!”   
Sarek tried to ease him into a healing trance, Spock quickly dodged his attempts.  
“Spock!” Jim’s voice alarmed through the comm “Spock whats going on?!”  
“GIVE ME MY CHILD!” Spock screamed.  
“God dammit Spock! where trying to save-” McCoy tried.  
“GIVE ME HER NOW!” He growled.  
McCoy’s eyes went wide and he signaled one of the nurses to grab the fragile baby and move it towards him. The nurse placed the unmoving baby next to him, she quietly backed away. Spock looked at the baby. She was cold, she wasn't crying, she wasn't moving.  
Spock touched her, He touched her head, her tiny hands, her belly. The room went completely quiet, Spock placed his forehead on her’s and let out a tear. His hands moved to her meld points and pressed lightly.  
 _I will breath for you_.  
McCoy took of his gloves and threw them on the ground. He couldn't handle this.  
 _I will breath for you_  
Spock revisited his memory of her, seeing her, hearing her laugh or hearing and seeing what he thought was her. It was her bond.  
 _Ko-mekh_  
The little smile that reminded him of his mother, the smirk that reminded him of Jim, her giggle that filled his bond with warmth, to feel her once inside him gave him joy.  
 _Breath my baby_  
A breath of air. Sarek’s eyes where glued on the baby’s rising and falling chest.   
She cried out, a high pitched scream. She began wailing, Spock immediately rose his head from her forehead with wide eyes. The blue color was dominated by the flush of green that traveled through her veins. She gurgled and tears fell down her face, she was crying, she was breathing.  
“Oh my god!” McCoy let out.  
“Spock! oh god Spock! is that her?” Jim spoke.  
Spock rested his head back on the operation table, hands running through her black hair that was on her scalp, soft, and barely any there.   
“They are small Jim, but pointed” He ran a hand through her little ears.   
Jim let out a sobbing laugh “She’s beautiful Spock, oh god she is so beautiful. You did wonderful Ashaya, you did fantastic”.  
Spock let the healers run to the wailing baby and carry her off to what he presumed was a incubator and to further check her out.  
“T’Remberale” Spock spoke out hazily, as he let his fathers soft touch soothe his mind into a trance.  
“T’Remberale” Jim choked out “Miracle.”   
Spock smiled as he fell into a deep sleep.

Spock woke up in a different room, private room in the sickbay presumably. There were small murmurs in the background, he turned his head to see Dr. McCoy and Jim, chatting while Jim held the baby. McCoy was petting her small head with his fingers and Jim was surrounded by Vulcan healers, all hovering around him, monitoring the baby.

“Jim...” He croaked out, sensing that he had slept for several days. Jim looked up and smiled, he stood up with the baby and sat on the edge of the biobed.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” he said quietly, his smile making Spock feel warm. Spock stared at their baby, she had Jim’s coloring and tiny pointed ears and eyebrows and a small tuft of black hair on her scalp.

“Wait until you see her eyes” Jim smiled. That was a pleasant surprise, Spock just assumed they were brown as his own. At that moment, Sarek walked in with three other Vulcans behind him.  
“Alright, alright you pointies! Lets go! Out out, give them a moment!” McCoy pushed the healers out of the room.  
But the child!” one spoke.  
“We must-”  
“OUT!” McCoy shouted “I’ll be outside if you need me kid, don’t you think I’m not going to hold my new niece after this!” Jim mouthed a thank you as they left.  
“Father” Spock turned to his father “You have not slept”.   
“Vulcans require less sleep my son.” Spock raised an eyebrow at him in disapproval and turned to the direction to the other Vulcans. It was his father’s new wife and his former healer T’Rina and her two children Saavik and T’Vin.  
“Spock” T’Rina spoke out, raising her hand in _Pi’maat shok_ Spock mimicked the motion “Are you doing well?” She spoke sweetly.  
“I am doing well T’Rina, my healing was satisfactory” He allowed T’Rina’s probing, she was one of the few that treated Spock as a Vulcan, and not a half breed. She treated him with kindness as a young child, and was pleased to have her as his healer. She was also Vulcan scientist who studied all things ‘Terran’ and she was also the one who helped his father and mother conceive him. Her children, were just as her, they were fascinated with anything Terran and embraced anything foreign.   
“Fascinating!” The children spoke out. Surrounding Jim in a heartbeat, staring at the baby.   
“Quite” Their mother said as she moved from Spock to the baby. “She has a beautiful genetic make-up Spock. You exceeded all of the Vulcan’s expectations of you Spock. I am quite proud.” She said as she touched the young baby.  
“Wife” Sarek spoke out “Let her be”.  
“In a minute husband” She let out. “Quite fascinating indeed” at that moment, T’Remberale or ‘T’Rem’ let out a yawn. They all stilled as she opened her eyes, revealing the big blue eyes that were a perfect match of those Jim flaunted around.   
The three Vulcan gasp, the children literally climbed ontop of Jim to get a closer look at T’Rem. The room filled with their chatter as they let out the words ‘Fascinating!’, ‘Marvelous!’, ‘Amazing!’, and ‘Extraordinary’. 

“Her eyes are blue” Spock’s eyes were wide, She had Jim’s eyes. He smiled slightly at the sight of his daughters eyes.  
“That is quite rare my son” Sarek spoke “Quite a rare genetic mutation”.   
“Hush husband! she might close her eyes out of boredom” She looked at him sternly. Sarek raised an eyebrow as Jim barked out a laugh.  
“May we hold her?” The children asked, Jim smiled at them and passed T’Rem to them. They walked to the near by couch and stared at her some more. The mother joined them as well.  
Jim smiled at the scene. It was nice to know that at least Sarek re-married a kind woman with super funny kids, well funny in his eyes. It could be perfectly normal for them this behavior.  
“Jim” Jim turned his head to Spock and smiled “Thank you Jim. For giving me her” he kissed him on the lips. Jim kissed back happily.   
“No” He extended his index and middle finger out and brushed it against Spock’s “Thank you, for bringing her into this world”.

Spock smiled at him and shifted his eyes towards the three Vulcans with T’Rem.  
“Hey, at least your family is calm. We won’t be having any of our baby when the crew and my mother get a hold of her” He smiled “They are-”  
“Okay, that is enough, it is my turn” T’Rina spoke sternly to her children as they looked at her, giving her the equivalent of a Vulcan ‘pout’.   
“We had her first!” They spoke “Get your own hybrid”.  
“Give me the child!”   
“No!”  
“Wife...let the children-”  
“I will not! and I shall have the beauty now!” She reached out and the children dodged and stood up.   
Jim smiled nervously as Spock raised an eyebrow of annoyance.   
“Okay, you have a ‘pretty’ normal family”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> -Ko-mekh: Mother/Mom  
> -Ashaya: Love  
> -Pi’maat shok: Family Kiss  
> -Itisha kro’ kan-bu daifu?: Is the baby sick?  
> -Flakosh! flakosh! kusut...:Distress! Distress! Pain...  
> -Ashayam: Beloved   
> -T'Remberale: Miracle


End file.
